Down by The River
by Create Love Share
Summary: The life and problems of a teenager can be exciting, heartbreaking, and sometimes down right hilarious! Follow the lifes of Lizzie, Pam, Ryan, and Coots, while they make their way through the tough years of highschool.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect sunny day in Grande Hill, Alberta. This was of the utmost rarity, it was constantly raining. The warm sunshine was beaming through the window of Ms. Katrina's Math class. Birds chirped outside making me jealous of their freedom on this gorgeous spring day. My name is Lizzie Martin, and I am not a fan of math class. Most fourteen year old girls aren't actually, but it goes double for me. The bell rings, releasing me into the freedom of the day, and the weekend. Don't you love the feeling you get when school ends on Friday? I know I do. "Hey girly! Excited for tonight?" my friend Pamela exclaimed as she leaned up against the locker beside mine. That's the one thing I hate about my school, the ugly olive green color of the lockers. " But of course Pammy! I've been stoked all week. Its going to be a blast! Are Ryan and Coots still in?" I replied while trying to pry my science textbook out of my packed locker. Ryan and Coots are me and Pamela's boyfriends, Ryan being mine and Coots being Pamela's. Coots is short for Collintrine, his parents are for lack of a better word original. Ever want to make Coots mad? Call him by his original name, that gets him hopping mad! So me and Pamela made our way towards the exit, being stopped halfway there by Ryan.

Ryan is five foot eleven and incredibly handsome, well to me anyways. He has brown hair that is completely natural, and his eyes are the most gorgeous golden color you will ever see. Ryan wraps me up in a hug, man he smells good! " Hey Pam, Hey Lizzie," He says, smiling my favourite crooked smile, " we still on for tonight?"

"Of course! We've only had it planned for two weeks! Pamela laughed with a flick of her hair, " Is Coots ready?"

"Yes, he has a basketball practice right now, but he's heading over to my house right after, then we'll be over to pick you two up." Answered Ryan, " But now I should go, I have to catch my bus home. See you later Liz, bye Pam." He hugs me one last time, holding me a little longer than usual. As he walks away I can't help but smile to myself.

"He's got something planned for tonight, I know it. He's been smiling at you all week with a hint of anticipation on his lips. He keeps asking if we're still on for tonight, I just know it Lizzie. I'd be excited if I were you!" As these words leave Pamela's lips, I barely hear, I'm too caught up in my thoughts. But the message got across. I had noticed this too, and I indeed was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Pam and I walked slower than usual back to her house, soaking in the beauty of the day on the way there. The plus side of living in a small town was how close you were to everything! On the way home Pam and I stopped at the store to pick up some snacks, and we didn't even have to go out of our way. When we finally arrived at Pam's house we were laughing hysterically over how I had slipped and fell in a puddle. That's another thing about me, I'm dreadfully clumsy. I pulled the clothes I was planning on wearing that night out of my bag and stepped into the bathroom to change. I had chosen my favourite jean shorts, the green shirt that I had gotten at camp the previous summer and a sweater I had stolen from Ryan. When I stepped into Pammy's room she was on her computer. "Ryan says Coots and him will be here in half an hour. We're going to stop and eat before we head down to the River." Explained Pam.

"Sounds good to me! Do I look okay?" I questioned Pam, I usually don't care what I look like, but today was different. Whatever Ryan was planning, I was going to be prepared for it.

"You look amazing Liz, as usual, you look gorgeous in whatever you wear!" I hate to admit it, because I don't like to brag, but I am relatively gorgeous. I know that sounds cocky, but if you saw me you would agree. My brown hair is completely natural and falls stick straight to half way down my back. My eyes are a brilliant green color, and all my features are slight with a subtle build. Most people think I'm gorgeous, I do too, but I don't voice my thoughts on my appearance often.

The doorbell rang and my heart began to race. What was Ryan planning? Would I like it or would I be scared and back away from it? I couldn't control my emotions but when I saw Ryan step into the entry of the house, it all made sense and I just fell into his embrace. Coots and Pam lead the way out the door and after I had slung my bag over my shoulder I took Ryan's hand and we followed close behind them. "I've been excited for this all week; we need to get out together more Lizzie, we never fail to have a good time together!" Ryan said as he looked down and smiled at me.

" I know Ry, I love hanging out with you! But we need to hurry up, Coots and Pam are walking quite fast!" I said with a hint of laughter on my voice. At that, we ran hand in hand towards our friends who were now at least twelve feet in front of us.

We got to the river and sat on the rocky ledge above the drop off. I set my bag and sweater near a bush then joined the other three. The river was our favourite place to hang out on warm days. We would just sit and talk, or walk barefoot through the river. Either way we always had fun that stayed constant. Coots leaned over and whispered something into Pam's ear and her eyes went wide. Ryan gave Coots a death glare, and I knew he had just given away Ryan's plans for tonight. Pam let out a nervous giggle, it was a habit of hers, just like my chomping on my nails when I got nervous and twisting my hair nonstop. Coots glanced at Pammy and they walked off down the river.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan let out a frustrated sigh. This was a regular thing for him, it was how he dealt with his frustration. He grabbed my hand and pulled me a little closer to him leaning his head up against mine. The air was cooling down a bit so this made me happy, seeing as he was always warm. "You're really cold Liz! I swear my purpose in this world was to make sure you don't freeze to death." Ryan said sarcastically with a smile on his face,

"Oh don't be silly. I was made to deal with the cold, it's because my body doesn't know how to be warm." This was an ongoing war between Ryan and I, he's always warm and I'm always cold.

A sweet smile spread across his face, in fact it was a little too sweet. It made me wonder, but I didn't have much time to wonder about it, then I figured it out. Ryan leaned a little closer to me and without thinking I tipped my head upwards slightly and leaned into him as well. I felt the warmth of him coming closer to me, and electric sparks went down my spine the moment our lips touched. This was my first kiss ever, it was so exhilarating! He pulled away for a second then leaned in once again touching our lips one last time, this one was slightly longer then the last. He held me in his arms for a while after and eventually we came apart. "I love you, so much Ryan." I spoke with a sweetness on my voice that I'd never heard before.

"I love you too Lizzy, I hope you know that." Ryan smiled, "But we should go find Pam and Coots, before they think we have abandoned them."

With that Ryan wrapped his arm around me and we walked off down the river. Steadily the night air got colder. Soon the warmth of Ryan wasn't enough to keep me warm. He offered me his sweater which I happily accepted. We found Pam and Coots down at the far end of the river, and we sat with them for a while, me cuddled into Ryan's arm his sweater keeping me nice and warm. Pam and I were happily curled into the arms of our boyfriends while Ryan and Coots discussed basketball and other such things. It was getting late so we stood and made our way back up to our bags.

Arriving there greeted us with a great surprise. Amy, the world's biggest prep and her boyfriend Adam were sitting there by our bags just rant making out. Now, not that I'm frigid or anything, but this disturbed me greatly. It just wasn't something anyone really wanted to see! No surprise, Amy and Adam weren't you're run of the mill meant to be together couple. They just didn't go well together, not to mention Adam was an eleventh grader and Amy was only in ninth, like Pam, Ryan, and I. Coots was in tenth grade but that was different him and Pam were so good together!

Quickly me and Pam grabbed our bags and coats and ran to catch up to Ryan and Coots. The walk home was freezing. We'd let time get away from us again and we arrived home at ten o'clock. Pam and I ran upstairs and got into our pyjamas then sat on my bed. "Coots whispered something to me about Ryan's plan... did he really.... kiss you!" Pam asked with anticipation in every syllable, "Yes! He did, it was so amazing. I know he's been trying to find a time to do it for a while, and it was just so perfect!" I said with a little too much excitement in my voice, but I didn't care. Coots and Pam had kissed long before then, but I had wanted my first kiss to be special. Overall, tonight was an amazing night.


End file.
